<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>invisible things by admiringlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808136">invisible things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiringlove/pseuds/admiringlove'>admiringlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pure comfort fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Sugawara being the most adorable bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiringlove/pseuds/admiringlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— sugawara loved it when you’d do small things for him. whether it be making him a cup of coffee, or leaving him a note on the fridge before leaving for work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>invisible things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kōshi always wondered if you remembered how it felt like when the two of you were still high-school kids. He loved it when you laughed as the two of you would walk home together, he loved it whenever the two of you would go to a nearby coffee shop to study(and not that he would ever admit it, but he always ended up staring at you instead of getting his work done), he loved it when you would shyly hold his hand, or when your cheeks would heat up after he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. </p><p><em>Christ</em>, the nostalgic feeling was eating away at him as he lay in bed. </p><p>That feeling—the feeling of being a carefree high-school kid in love—felt so sickening yet ephemeral, so ethereal yet somehow sad. </p><p>He really wanted to relive those moments. That moment of sudden realization when he found out he was in love with you, or that one time when you accidentally fell on top of him and he got to stare into your eyes without hesitation. </p><p>He wondered if such a place still existed. Thinking back, he can only remember the good stuff. The loud giggles, the shy blushes, the carefree smiles, the reckless love. </p><p>He’s glad that he fell in love with you—even if it was quite the foolish thing to do. He couldn’t care less. As long as you were with him, he was complete. He was glad that worry <em>never</em> once crossed your mind when you had kissed him for the first time because look where you are now due to that. A simple heavenly kiss blossoming into one of <em>the</em> most beautiful aspects of Sugawara’s life. He loved that you were the total opposite of him; you lived for the moment, not once fearing what was next and diving headfirst no matter how deep the ocean was.</p><p>Reminiscing the times you would spend at his place as kids made his heart <em>flutter</em>. The two of you would almost always end up building forts out of pillows or blankets on the couch. And inside was your own little world, with no one to taint it, as your love continued to grow. He remembers how he found a <em>comforting</em> warmth in your embrace; one that thawed all anxiety and cold from his heart. He loved how you made promises without the fear of getting burned—it was like “fear” didn’t exist in your dictionary. </p><p>And every time he’s with you, he learns more about himself. </p><p>He got up, yawning, as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. His ebony shirt stuck to his skin as his grey sweatpants hung loosely from his hips. He ran a hand through his tousled pewter hair, trying to untangle a few strands. He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, to find a mug of coffee with a lid on top—and it made him smile. He walked up to the mug, and then placed it inside the microwave, not caring about when the coffee was made. </p><p>He hummed a tune that was stuck in his head—because you wouldn’t stop playing the song last night—as he noticed the grey sticky-note on the fridge. </p><p>He chuckled, the noise echoing in the previously silent apartment. The only color of sticky-notes you owned was grey. Why? Because you said that it reminded you of his hair. He shook away the thoughts as he began reading the note. </p><p>
  <em>Hey, Ko! Good morning, pretty boy! <br/>I know I left a little earlier than usual today, I’m so sorry. I got a call from work and had to leave. I will make it up to you tonight, dinner’s on me. You’re gonna watch me fail miserably as I make you that spicy mapo tofu you love. Please don’t laugh(if you do I’ll throw that pepper at you). Also, I left you a mug of coffee. Drink it, okay? See you tonight, I love you more than anything. <br/>Love, [Y/N].</em>
</p><p>The microwave beeping made him stop smiling as he took the hot mug into his hands. He smiled, smelling the aroma in for a good second or two because he loved the way you made coffee. It was strong but still sweet. The sugar would hit the tongue then slowly fade away as the bitterness of the coffee beans took over. </p><p>He smiled. Because what better way of realizing his ever-increasing love for you than just seeing traces of you <em>everywhere</em>? The ring on his finger always evoked him of the happiest day of his life. He remembers asking you to marry him in front of your old high school, as you sobbed tears of happiness while pulling out a velvet box of your own from your bag. </p><p>The density of his love was so high, it probably drowned to the <em>deepest</em> pits of the undiscovered parts of the ocean. <em>How lucky am I?</em> He’d think to himself. </p><p>Today was his off-day, and although he was sad that he couldn’t spend it with you, he was looking forward to the night. He grinned toothily, sipping the last of the coffee and setting the mug in the sink. </p><p>He couldn’t wait to tell you he loved you again; even though he has already said it a million times, he’s going to remind you every day that his feelings for you only increase. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror; the black dress-shirt complimenting his features in the most elegant way possible. He knew today wasn’t special, but every day seemed special when it was spent with you. </p><p>He undid the first button of his shirt—honestly, he was just overthinking. Why was he caught in such a muddle? Why was today important, anyway? Why did it tingle in his chest when he thought of simply touching you? The thoughts were <em>far</em> from erotic; they were romantic, really because he just <em>craved</em> your simple touch—just the smallest caress of the cheek. He thinks about you, the way your eyes sparkle whenever he patted your head tenderly, or the way you smiled with such fondness in your eyes when he talked about a certain student of his or simply an assignment.</p><p>Sighing he left the bathroom, scrolling through his phone one last time till the door-bell rang. </p><p>He ran—no, <em>sprinted</em>— to the door as fast as he could. And there you were, in all your glory, with that… that small smile painted on your cerise lips and the same fondness blended deep into the [E/C] of your eyes. All of his brooding anxiety seemed to fade away at this point, he wondered how just a smile from you could make him feel at such ease.</p><p>“Ko,” you tilted your head lightly, “—you look <em>astounding</em>.”</p><p>“Astounding, <em>huh</em>?” he smirked(definitely not meaning to, but his body worked on its own when he was with you. He was definitely running marathons on the inside). You blushed, nodding slightly as you walked inside. </p><p>You removed your coat, placing it in the coat rack and proceeding to take off your boots as Sugawara did nothing but gaze at you longingly. How were you so nomadic, yet so ethereal?</p><p>“I missed you today,” he murmurs, snaking his arms around your waist and placing his chin on the nape of your neck. His heart felt like it was doing the hardest work-out of its life as it pumped more blood into his system. His brain felt like it was a short-circuited computer as he inhaled your scent.</p><p>“Hm, well here I am, making it up to my loving <em>and</em> handsome fiancé,” you hummed indulgently, turning your head the slightest bit to kiss him. </p><p>He swore he could hear the <em>thump</em> of his heart in his ears when your lips fell on his. He felt himself melting into it; a kiss that made him feel all of his heart’s emotions at once. He knew that nothing else in the world existed like this feeling. He knew no words could describe what he was feeling. </p><p>So he simply stayed put as you pulled away, smiling from ear-to-ear. Your embrocating hands on the back of his neck as he said, “So, ready to cook that mapo tofu for me?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>© all works belong to admiringlove on tumblr/ao3. plagiarism is strictly prohibited.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god this might be one of my favorite things i've written lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>